naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aomine Iburi
Background Aomine hails from the Iburi clan, who functioned primarily as assassins for hire in the ninja world. His parents raised him well, thats to say he knows honor and respect, and *defeat,* his parents, raised him to posses nearly every trait he has to this point of his life, and he has only just recently left their care, and signed on as a genin under the Hokage. He claims to not believe in the lifestyle of an Assassin, and fancies them cowards to scared to face people in true combat. He particularly dislikes his father, that’s not to say he dislikes the moody man as a parent; more that he hates the stoic professional on the job. Tsudiyo, his father, is a man commonly found working under the Daimyo’s payroll. Their reputation as a clan is not that great, so most don’t aren’t trained to defend from the Kekkei Genkai or Hiden. Aomine, is the only Iburi in the village, and his relationship with his parents is estranged at least. Personally, Aomine has been trained in a few basic arts and partaken in a few battles. Before joining the Leaf, the boy idolised his father, and his innate sense of stealth. Yet as he grew older, and saw truly saw how his parent fought. The sickly man, graced with a perpetual cold; could slay ninjas in the prime of their age, and four times his strength just with his tanto a little trick of smoke. Until the man came against his Aomine’s new idol. When put up against a proper ninja, his father was forced to bend the knee; or else he would lose his life. That battle changed Aomine’s way of thinking, to a more honor-driven way of fighting. Yet, the teen is a bit of a hypocrite, and his old training still leaks through in hard-fought battles. Aomine considers the body a temple, and the mind the treasure stored inside, and he goes to great lengths to train both vessels to their peak. Personality Aomine is driven to win, his only true love in this life. If it’s a competition he sets his eyes on the prize, and he strives to win every match someone throws at him. That’s not to say he isn’t humble in defeat, he treats losses the same way he takes a grudge, Right over and off the shoulder, he is not fazed and his determination is unyielding. He is fiercely loyal to those he trusts, however they may make it into his circle. He can gather a bit of a temper in remarks; and sometimes a body or two is needed to restrain him. Aomine is a brooder and schemer, and a ladies man at heart. Looks What does your character look like? Describe physical appearance as well as clothing in this section. Try to be as detailed as you can. Describe colours, length and if there are any symbols or something on the clothing. Combat Style Aomine has a sort of dancing style, he enjoys staying out of his opponents range and flickering in and out with quick slashes. When he smells an opening, he tends to move in quickly; and press on with incredible furor. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track f any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (Kalis) Surripa, ''Aomine affectionately named sword; the blade is a good size, just short of three feet long. The blade is a dull golden color, and razor sharp. Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here '''Body Oxidation Technique' (bloodline | Rank: C): ☀which allows them to turn their bodies, either partially or fully, into smoke to serve various purposes. While in their smoke form the user becomes impervious to damage and can use this trait to gain an opportunity in battle, for example by allowing weapons to slip through them without any effects. However, if needed, they can still interact with physical objects. In their smoke form, they're also capable of entering a person's body, effectively possessing them. While taking someone over, they're capable of controlling their physical actions and experiencing all of their sensations, such as tasting the food they eat. Aomine's low chakra supply and mediocre control make this technique quite costly, and he doesn't use it often. (Cost: Free) U~issupu Drive (Ninjutsu| D-Rank): Aomine turns his shins and feet to smoke, and glides forward at maximum speed, slashing twice in an x-fashion (Cost: Free) Kemugu~Kagami (Genjutsu | D-rank): Aomine turns his arms to a cloud of smoke, encompassing the area he was standing in and a 2ft radius around him. Any ninja in this range is induced into a Genjutsu, the Genjutsu consists of a thick smoke settling over the current battlefield. (Cost: Free) Unfortunate loss of sight(Ninjutsu | D-rank): (Cost: Free)